User talk:Original Authority
I don't know..I'm not editing Twilight wiki.. [[User:Alaric Saltzman| Alaric Saltzman ]][[User talk:Alaric Saltzman| Talk ]] 13:23, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Cause you have been removing pictures and replacing them with much older older ones.. Don't worry you will be able to edit in 2 hours... [[User:Alaric Saltzman| Alaric Saltzman ]][[User talk:Alaric Saltzman| Talk ]] 13:26, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Here are you works on templates.. http://www.mediafire.com/?a2ltq6le4121dr8 [[User:Alaric Saltzman| Alaric Saltzman ]][[User talk:Alaric Saltzman| Talk ]] 14:22, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Those are your removed templates..I am giving you the code... To download them just clik on "Click here to start download from MediaFire" and then unrar that folder and there are te codes for your templates.. [[User:Alaric Saltzman| Alaric Saltzman ]][[User talk:Alaric Saltzman| Talk ]] 14:22, October 1, 2011 (UTC) You are still blocked because you have 2 hours block which will expire in about 40 minutes...PS:After you have been unblocked please don't remove pictures from pages and don't experiment too much..If you have some ideas to change wikia ask me and Ehpacha first..Thanks..[[User:Alaric Saltzman| Alaric Saltzman ]][[User talk:Alaric Saltzman| Talk ]] 14:37, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Message wall I disabled it due, I want to trail it for a week, so I am sorry if you had any messages coming. User:Edward_Is_Better_23 Request for help Hi OA. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. If you already have a specific image(s) to use for a new background, please link me to it. Otherwise, I was thinking of using this one, scaled down of course. On the left side of the content area, I could put Nikita with her left arm near the edge. Then on the right side, just display the right half of the image. I you'd like me to try that, let me know, and I'll show you a preview. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 18:54, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :Take a look at this preview of the new background image. If you like it, I'll upload it to the wiki. :As for the main page, yeah, I can help out there too. If you have any specific ideas or instructions, let me know. I think the slider is good as it is, but I'll start tweaking a couple other things while waiting on your next reply, such as the welcome section and the 'next episode' section. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:41, June 25, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm done working for the day, so I went ahead and uploaded the background image I made. Let me know what you think. I also made some edits to the main page, including a redesigned welcome section. I also created Template:Heading (with a darker shade of red to match the new background image), which makes adding new section headings a lot easier. Tomorrow I'll finish up the main page redesign. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:51, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi, you may or may not edit on this wikia, anymore but this is a message from my bot, the character template has been deleted and replaced with Assasin, so if you see a messed up page with no infobox thats because its been deleted...!!- Thanks for your co-operation Original Authority~The master01:44, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi, you may or may not edit on this wikia, anymore but this is a message from my bot, the character template has been deleted and replaced with Assasin, so if you see a messed up page with no infobox thats because its been deleted...!!- Thanks for your co-operation Original Authority~The master02:02, November 11, 2012 (UTC)